The fight never to be forgotten
by Shawn Dark
Summary: Titus rescues Yuna and fights beside her.
1. Default Chapter

The characters in this story are not mine but have been made by Squaresoft. Just so that I can't be sued or anything like that.  
  
1 The Fight Never to be Forgotten  
  
The warm breeze blew across my body. My blonde hair almost throwing itself in the direction of the wind. I still couldn't remember what had happened the last day. I was swept up on shore by the tide and that's as far back as I could remember. Wakka had been so kind to me. I knew that when we reached our destanation I would have to help him win the blitzball tournament.  
  
As I sat there watching all the children surround summoner Yuna and her guardian Kimahri I new that she would live up to her father. Suddenly a large beast arose out of the sea. Every one except Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and me scattered. "Sin!" Wakka shouted. "Titus stand back," Lulu said, "Wakka, Yuna and I will take care of him."  
  
The three of them ran up wile Kimahri and me stood back. Kimahri was a tall beast with a broken horn on top of his head. He wielded a long lance with a sharp blade at both ends. Wakka wielded a blitzball made from very strong materials. Lulu was more of a magic lady then a normal fighter. Yuna, well Yuna had the most spectacular ability. She could summon friendly monsters called Aeons to fight beside her.  
  
Sadly the last blow Sin did that day was to Yuna. He attacked her at full power. She fell to the ground. We all saw blood rush out of her stomach. "Yuna!" we all yelled. As I looked up I saw Sin about to hit her again. I bolted forward and planted my foot on the front railing of the boat. With all my strength I leaped off and soared through the air. When I landed on Sin I pulled out my crystal blue sword that Wakka had given me and slid it into Sin's body. With a tentacle Sin hit my head and I flew off it. Just before I blacked out I saw Sin swipe the sword and sent it through the air too.  
  
The next thing that I remembered was Wakka holding me. We were still under water so it must not have been too much later. When we reached the surface I could see Lulu hold Yuna up. She looked ok except for a couple cuts. Wakka waved to show we were ok but that was only true for a second or two. In that minute we were both pulled under again by something smaller than Sin but looked almost as powerful.  
  
This green giant took a swing at Wakka but it was too slow and Wakka dodged the attack. With a little smile he sent a blitzball through the water. It bounced off the beast and back to Wakka. We were down therefore almost ten minutes trying to kill the thing. Finally Wakka hit its head and then beasts sunk to the bottom of the ocean leaving behind only a trail of blood. We got back to the boat and all had a large meal and when to sleep. We had a much longer battle ahead. 


	2. The Sending

CH 2  
  
Shortly after our run in with Sin we reached a small island that had recently been attacked by Sin. The docks were half destroyed and buildings only half standing. Yuna was met by to citizens at the end of the wharf. "Tank you for coming summoner Yuna," one man said. " Please if there is no other summoner here I will do the sending," Yuna told them. Yuna, Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri followed the two pedestrians.  
  
I walked into one of the broken shops and talked to the woman, "I am sorry when Sin came he spilt all of our supplies in the ocean. Come back next time you visit our island come back. Our shop should be done by then." I shook my head to assure her that I would and walked back out. When I turned the corner of the shop I could see Yuna about to step into the water. I ran around until I found the spot of the beach were they stood watching Yuna. When she stepped out instead of stepping through the surface, the water seemed to support her and she walked across it slowly almost as if she was walking on thin air.  
  
"What is the sending exactly?" I asked Lulu. "You truly are clueless aren't you? The souls of those who were slain by Sin are forever trapped in an eternity of pain and suffering unless a summoner shows them the path to a place to rest," Lulu answered. We turned back and watched as the water underneath Yuna started to rise in a pedal shape. When she was done Yuna walked back off the water and after only a few steps she collapsed to her knees. Lulu and Kimahri rushed over to her side and helped her back up.  
  
After the sending we had to go to the top of the hill behind the town to pray. When we finally got to the top of the hill three men down screaming. When I looked up I saw a giant green monster sticking out of the ground. "SIN SPAWN!" Wakka yelled. "Sand back," I said. I ran forward and slashed at the things body. Unfortunately my sword was not able to penetrate the beast's solid shell. "Heh. You stand back," Lulu said. Lulu started using some magic and suddenly it's shell burst open and the monster started to show its true form. Wakka, Kimahri, and I ran up and slaughtered the thing. "May the bastered rest in a life time of pain," Wakka said. 


End file.
